Una más
by Brethil
Summary: Una más de los que EL asesinó


Hacía frío.

La niebla no permitía tener un panorama de más de tres metros hacia delante, lo que significaba caminar sin saber a donde se iba.

Recuerdo que mis miembros estaban tan entumecidos que ya ni sentía frío. Pero tenía los pies agarrotados y las manos tan heladas que ya no distinguía entre un temblor y otro, sino que temblaba constantemente mientras avanzaba a pasos tan lentos que me ponía en duda si realmente estaba avanzando.

Sentía pánico, ni miedo ya.

La calle estaba totalmente en soledad y yo, que llevaba más de una hora corriendo y escapando, sentía que iba a caer en ese lugar.

Apreté el bulto de mantas a mi pecho. Por él es por quien aun no había caído en una esquina, derrumbada, y dejado que me llevaran...

El pequeño ni siquiera se movía... angelito... él comprendía que estábamos escapando y no había ni siquiera llorado.

Pero a pesar de las mantas noté que estaba empezando a ponerse frío, demasiado.

Estaba helado...

No, Dios, por favor... a él no...

Yo sabía que nos estaba siguiendo. Lo sabía, pero además sabía que no iba a salir de las sombras hasta haberse asegurado que yo estaba totalmente aterrorizada.

Esperaría a que me rindiera, jamás dejaría que yo muriera con algo de fuerzas...

Comencé a desesperarme...

No sabía qué había sido de mi marido, pero tenía la firme convicción de que no había sobrevivido.

ÈL no perdona... nunca lo hace...

Ni tampoco iba a perdonarme a mí.

Tenía los pies descalzos.

Con el frío, y una piedra del camino, me hice un tajo en la planta.

Dolía, sí, pero no me detuve.

Estaba caminando muy lento, y sabía que en realidad no iba a llegar a ningún lugar, pero mi niño era lo que me conducía a intentar salvar su vida. Solo la de él. No pretendía salir con vida, solo mi niño, solo mi pequeño hijo de tres meses.

¡¡Solo él Señor!!

De mi boca congelada salía vapor blanco. Estaba respirando agitada.

El vestido se me pegaba al cuerpo, estaba mojado... unos minutos antes había llovido...

De repente oigo un grito.

Un hombre...

- ¡David!- grito.

Pero, ¿hacia dónde ir?

- ¡David!

No veo nada. La niebla me cubre toda la visión. De repente siento un grito, pero detrás. Volteo... lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, yo conocía aquel grito.

- David...- susurro... ya no podía gritar, el miedo me cerraba la garganta, me impedía moverme y hablar...- David...-

Caigo sobre mis rodillas, rendida.

Aprieto a mi hijo contra mi cuerpo, como entregando mi cuerpo y alma a ÈL, a su maldad...

Pasos.

Oigo pasos.

Me paro de repente.

- David...- volví a articular como si fuera la única palabra que mis labios admiten.- David... por favor...-

Estoy llorando, llorando mucho.

Oigo una risa... aguda, fuerte y penetrante...

Al segundo un grito, una luz cegadora de color verde y un golpe seco, como quien cae al suelo.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

No puedo moverme.

Presiono a mi hijo contra mi pecho, intentando salvarlo de lo que irremediablemente va a suceder...

Los pasos se acercan...

De repente veo su silueta, lo que significa que está muy cerca...

Murmura algo y...

- ¡¡¡David!!!-

¡Su cuerpo! Su cuerpo cae inerte ante mí.

No lo puedo creer.

Me tiro de rodillas al suelo, aun con mi hijo en los brazos, y lo muevo... lo muevo... tiene que despertar...

Está ahí, con la cabeza hacia mi lado y la boca ligeramente abierta. Los ojos abiertos y la expresión de terror de quien ha muerto con un...

- Avada Kedabra.- dice una voz fría, como un siseo, frente a mí.

Y ahí está, con su cara como de serpiente y sus ojos centellando en medio de la niebla que repentinamente no lo cubre.

No sé que decirle, como hacer para que no me mate, para que no mate a mi niño...

Se acerca, casi deslizándose por la calle...

- Es triste...¿no crees?- susurra. Yo lloro.

Aun al lado del cuerpo de mi marido e intentando proteger a mi hijo, lloro... ya nada se puede hacer.

ÈL está ahí, y ese es mi fin.

- Sí... sí... mira como es la vida de rebuscada.... Hoy a  la mañana te levantaste como si nada...¿quién te diría que morirías esa noche?- No respondí... era cierto.- El destino es complejo... querida Meg.-

Un escalofrío recorre mi piel y lloro aun más. Así me llamaba David... Meg.

Siento desesperación, pánico, ÈL se acerca aun más y de repente lo veo, imponente, ante mí. Parado como dominando el mundo, parado ante mí y demostrándome quien manda.

Mira hacia abajo, donde yo estoy arrodillada con mi hijo... reteniéndolo contra mí, intentando alargar su vida...

De repente, un acceso de desesperación me lleva a hacer lo que él más quiere... que suplique...

- Por favor...- digo sin voz.-Por favor... no mates a Kevin... no a él. Llévame a mí...-

Ríe.

Ríe como quien escucha la mejor de las ironías.

- ¡El Señor de las Tinieblas no perdona!- dice con diversión.

- Por favor...-

- Así es la vida, Meg, unos ganan, otros pierden. Y perdedores son los que eligen mal el lado del que están. Pero basta de peroratas, Meg, acabemos con esto, ¿quieres?-

Lo veo llegar.

Levanta su varita y veo su risa, su cara iluminada por la emoción, sus ojos quemando las cuencas de ardientes que están.

Lo pronuncia en un santiamén... es un segundo, y el  rayo de luz atraviesa mi pecho....

Suelto mi hijo que cae rodando por el suelo y empieza a llorar.

Pero de repente todo se detiene y es así como comprendo que estoy muriendo, que ya no existe nada que me mantenga en pie...

Cuando caigo al suelo y con la última gota de fuerza llamada amor miro a mi hijo, entre las mantas....

ÈL levanta la varita, apuntándole...

Dios lo bendiga... por favor.


End file.
